The disclosure relates generally to the field of lasers, and specifically to glass laser waveguides and related methods for forming glass laser waveguides. Silica soot may be generated by a process, such as flame hydrolysis. The silica soot may then be sintered to form a glass article such as a waveguide. Some solid state lasers utilize a waveguide including a solid material supporting a laser active material which generates coherent light when stimulated with an energy source, such as a diode.